Estu vraimentmort!
by moonytoon
Summary: Coucou! Voici une série de one-shot sur les pensées des perso aprés le passage de Sirius derriere le voile, Aprés harry,Bellatrix,et Ron,Rogue Voici Dumbledore!C tout court, venez lire!
1. Default Chapter

Kikou tout le monde, voici un  tout petit one shot, en complément de « celui qui reste ».

Celui là, je l'avais écrit juste après avoir lu le tome 5, c'est ce qui est sorti de ce que je ressentait.

Il est vraiment court, mais je trouve que ça ne servait à rien de l'allonger, il aurait perdu en intensité.

*

*

*

**Es tu vraiment…mort ?**

La peine est vive, la douleur se diffuse en moi comme un éclair qui brûle tout sur son passage.

Pourquoi suis-je vivant ! Dites moi pourquoi mon cœur continue de battre, pourquoi mes poumons aspirent et expulsent encore l'air vital ?!

Marcher, aligner un pas devant l'autre, avancer, encore et encore…Pourquoi ?

Mon âme hurle ce simple mot, toujours.

Je n'aspire qu'à m'arrêter, m'allonger, dormir, d'un sommeil sans fond, sans fin, sans rêve, mourir, et te retrouver, Sirius.

Oh, Remus, toi le dernier lien vivant de ma famille disparue, il faut que tu m'aides ! 

Prends moi la main, Remus, tire moi hors du gouffre, s'il te plait…

Surtout, dis moi que ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller, Sirius à mes côtés, une lueur narquoise dans ses yeux sombres, comme avant, comme sur la photo du mariage de mes parents !

Mais tu ne dis rien, tu souffres toi aussi. Et tes larmes font écho aux miennes.

Il était ton dernier ami, le meilleur, Remus, et il était mon parrain.

On aurait pu être heureux, tous réunis.

Sirius, pourquoi m'as tu laiss ! pourquoi t'ai je laisser t'envoler derrière le voile ?

Remus a failli te suivre, je l'ai bien vu…Si lui était parti, je l'aurai accompagné.

Ce voile de malheur, il t'a volé à moi, à nous. 

Sirius…es tu vraiment…mort ?

*

*

*

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?? 

**SIOUPLAIT, MEME SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, LAISSEZ MOI UN PETIT MOT !**

Et une question aussi : 

**J'ai bien envie de continuer sur ma lancée, et de faire de même pour les autres personnages, Qu'en pensez vous ?? De qui voulez vous que je fouille le crâne ?! (c'est une expression, rassurez vous, je ne suis pas une tortionnaire !)**

BISOU !   ;-p


	2. Trés cher cousin

**_Coucou tout le monde !!_**

Tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews :

**Alinemcb54 **: salut ! merci pour ta review ! que dire d'autre ? J'espère que tu aimera la suite !

**Tatiana Black** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, C'est un joli compliment que tu me fais ici ! Me dire que mon texte est vivant, donc qu'il est réussi…MERCI ! Voilà la suite ! Ce n'est pas avec Remus, j'en referai un dans deux chapitre normalement, d'abord Bellatrix, ensuite Ron, et après Remus…et ensuite, on verra ! Sur Remus, as tu lu « Celui qui reste ? » c'est mon premier one shot sur notre loup garou préféré, sur le même thème. Si oui, aimes tu ??

**Abby**: Merci à toi aussi ! Oui, tu as raison, moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aime, mon pere..no comments…

**Shadox :** Kikou ! Je suis contente de voir que ça t'as plu, et je continue sur ma lancée…j'espere que ça te plaira autant !!

**SwEeT CNdY**  : Eh bien ! dis donc, c'est du boulot d'écrire ton pseudo !au moins il est original ! Tu m'as fait peur quand j'ai lu ta review. Fo pas me faire des jokes pareilles, je suis sensible, moi ! « je n'aime pas mais je te laisse une review », non mais ! mais j'ai nettement préféré la suite de ta review, c clair ! Et suite à ton conseil de continuer, en voici un autre !

**Lange skyzophrene** : Euh……….que dire……. Merci quand même de m'avoir laissé une review, même si ce n'était pas positif…… c'est vrai que je ne décris pas tout ce que Harry pouvait ressentir, c vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres facteurs en jeu, mais de un, je voulais me concentrer sur la perte de Sirius, et de deux, crois moi, quand on perd quelqu'un d'important, on ne pense pas au reste, on a envie d'être égoïste, même si cet égoïsme se traduit par l'envie de mourir…envers et contre tout.

**Véga**: j'adore ton pseudo ! quand j'aurais des enfants, il y a trois prénoms auxquelles j'ai rêvé pour une fille, Maeve, Erin, et Véga ! Pour Remus, tu peux lire « celui qui reste », sinon, comme je l'ai écrit à Tatiana Black, j'en réécrirai un sur lui (c mon préféré aussi…) dans deux chapitre ! bisou, et à la prochaine !

**Ambre **: Salut toi ! Tu sais que je t'adore ?! Je crois qu'on s'est bien trouv ! on aime vraiment les mêmes choses, c peut être pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien ! Non seulement, tu m'encourage, tu me laisse toujours des supers reviews, et tu me donne de super idées ! Bellatrix, par exemple, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c une très bonne idée ! alors, voici son point de vue, (ma version, évidemment !) dis moi ce que tu en pense ! BISOU !

Comme j'ai eu de très gentils encouragements, me voici donc avec un second one shot sur le thème du passage de Sirius derrière le voile, vu par différents perso.

Après Harry (logique !) et Remus (Il est à part mon petit Remus, dans un one shot qui s'appelle « Celui qui reste » ) Je continue  par un personnage dont on ne parle pas beaucoup, et qui est pourtant la coupable : Bellatrix Lestrange !! (Merci Ambre !)

En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !!

**Et n'oubliez pas la petite case « go » prés de « submit review »….**

****

****

Adieu, très cher cousin… 

Enfin…Depuis toutes ces années, je rêvais de ce moment. T'avoir en face de moi, cher cousin, et te faire mordre la poussière !

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, paraît il…En ce qui me concerne, c'est vrai ! Douze ans, je t'ai attendu, douze ans à crever à petit feu à Azkaban ! Tu étais là aussi, si prés de moi, mais je ne pouvais t'atteindre…

Mais ce n'est pas grave…je n'ai pas attendu en vain. 

Mon si beau cousin…Si tu avais été plus intelligent, tu aurais accepté ton destin. Nous placions tous de si grands espoirs en toi…Ton frère Regulus n'était qu'une pâle copie de ce que tu aurais pu devenir, toi si grand, si fort…

Mais tu nous as trahi, et tu m'as rejeté, comme une chienne !

Pourtant, j'aurais pu t'apporter tant…La richesse, la gloire, le pouvoir ...et même l'amour…oui, mon étoile, même l'amour…

Longtemps j'ai rêvé de toi…transie comme une pauvre adolescente. Minable ! Tu étais si beau, si attirant, avec tes yeux profonds et pénétrants, tes cheveux noirs si soyeux…

Pendant que tu me détestais, je rêvais de pouvoir glisser mes doigts dans cette toison d'ébène !

Naïf imbécile, tu nous as tous renié, nous ta famille, les tiens, pour une cause perdue. Quelle idée absurde, sauver les moldus ! Face à nous, ce ne sont que des limaces tremblantes, dégoûtantes…si faibles…

Je n'ai jamais compris, pourquoi cet intérêt pour eux ?! 

Grand abruti, Noble chevalier, Ha Ha, Quelle ironie !

Tu as gâché ta vie par loyauté pour tes soi-disant amis ! Peter, ce petit rat rampant a été finalement plus intelligent que toi, finalement ! Lui est toujours vivant !! Tandis que toi…

Triste dérision ! A peine sorti de l'ombre d'Azkaban, tu te retrouves happé par une autre ombre, encore plus fourbe…celle du voile…

Tu n'est plus…Paix à ton âme, amen ! 

Tu n'es plus, grâce à moi. Mais un goût perfide et écœurant emplit soudain ma bouche.

Je la connais déjà cette sensation. Je l'avais déjà en moi quand tu es parti, jadis…

Je t'ai tué, beau cousin, mais pas directement. Tout le reste de ma vie, prés d'un époux idiot et laid,  quelque chose me manquera.

J'aurais voulu t'étrangler de mes propres mains, mon amour…t'ôter le souffle, sentir tout contre moi ta douce peau chaude palpiter, de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à s'éteindre, et refroidir. Voir en face tes yeux de velours noirs se voiler, tes paupières se fermer. Taire ta beauté, taire ce qui m'attirait tant, et trouver la paix cher cousin…

Mais, même dans ta mort, tu m'as trahis. Tu es mort en souriant, Sirius ! Tu m'as nargué, comme toujours, et toujours ce sourire me hantera !

 J'aurais tant voulu te tuer de mes propres mains, très cher cousin…

Voil ! ça vous a plu ? 

Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais sans savoir pourquoi, leur dernier combat m'est apparu comme une dernière danse, une danse sensuelle et mortelle…

C'est peut être trop bizarre, quand pensez vous ?

**Une petite review, please !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Lui

LUI

Coucou !

Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps... Je pense qu'avec un tel espace temps entre deux one-shots, ça ne sert plus à rien de s'excuser ! J'ai honte…Mais j'ai honte !

C'est vrai que je l'avais laissé de coté, cette série ! Pourtant, j'ai plein d'idées, mais…comment vous dire…

En fait, je me suis concentré sur ma fic « les enfants de la lune », qui commence à m'obséder, parce la fin arrive, et que je veux l'écrire, mais je me retrouve souvent plantée devant l'ordi, ma page blanche, et le cerveau aussi vide que l'écran !

Sérieusement, c'est effrayant, une page blanche !

Mais depuis quelques jours, je me remets à penser aux one shots, et j'ai de plus reçu les très encourageantes reviews de Tatiana Black, qui m'ont motivées !

Alors, je m'y remets !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Sosohp3 **:Merci ! Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse, vu que ca fait 3 mois que tu as écrit cette review…J'ai honte !! Contente que tu aies apprécié le one shot précédent !

**Siriel**: Salut ! Oui, j'aimais bien aussi l'idée de Bellatrix amoureuse de Sirius, c un personnage intéressant ! Pour Remus, je ne sais plus si je te l'avais déjà dit ( bah oui, ça fait longtemps), mais Remus a déjà un One shot rien que pour lui, ça s'appelle « Celui qui reste ». Et Dumbledore, oui ! C une bonne idée ! Le prochain, ce sera Rogue, mais après, ce sera Dumby ! Et Pettigrow, je n'y avais même pas pens !! Ce sera pour après ! ET j'essayerais de ne plus attendre 3 mois avant de poster un autre one shot ! Bisou !

**Abby** : C vrai que c'était un chapitre étrange, mais je t'avais prévenu ! A la prochaine ! ( Au fait, j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée !)

**Tatiana Black** : Coucou ! Tu vois, même si je suis impardonnable, je n'ai pas cessé mes one shot ! En fait, c'est toi qui m'as remotivé pour continuer ma série ! Mais j'ai eu du mal, pour celui-ci ! Donc, pardonne moi si il est décevant ! J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Ca y est, au fait, maintenant, on pourra discuter sur Msn ! Et tu m'as fait trop d'honneur sur tes reviews pour « les enfants de la lune ». Bisou !

**Kloona** : Moi aussi, je suis sure qu'il n'est pas mort ! Ce n'est pas possible, il était trop important !! Ou alors, JK est vraiment méchante avec nous, pauvres lecteurs ! Tu voulais le point de vue de Ron, le voila ! Pour Remus, tu peux aller voir un autre one shot, rien que pour lui, qui s'appelle « Celui qui reste », ou j'ai mis le point de vue de notre loup garou préfér ! Bisou !

**Ambre **: Que dire, à toi ?! Cette review est dépassée, on n'avait meme pas commencé à discuter sur Msn, à ce moment ! En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien, et ta confiance, ça me touche. Bisou, ma petite puce !

-La ferme, Ginny !

Il est assis sur son lit, dans la minuscule chambre qui est la sienne au Terrier.

Dos au mur, il tente de trouver un peu de calme, il en a besoin.

Sa main tripote nerveusement une plume, tandis que sur ses genoux sont posés un encrier et un parchemin.

Mais la plume est sèche, et le parchemin vierge de toute encre.

Il veut écrire une lettre, mais les mots qu'il veut y coucher lui semblent trop, ou trop peu.

Que dire à quelqu'un qui perd son passé, morceau par morceau ?

Les mots restent coincés, ils s'embrouillent, s'envolent avec effronterie dans la tête rousse, et refusent obstinément de se laisser attraper.

_« Cher Harry…. »_

Ca, c'était la partie facile !

De toute façon, Ron n'est même pas sûr que son meilleur ami la lira, cette lettre.

Harry Potter, le survivant.

L'adolescent le plus célèbre dans le monde magique, mais le plus seul aussi.

Ron culpabilise. Il l'a tellement envié, cette célébrit ! Celle qui mettrait K.O. tous les exploits de ses frères.

Toute sa vie, Ron n'a été que l'ombre de quelqu'un.

Ses frères, trop beaux, trop ambitieux, trop brillants.

Ses amis, Harry la superstar, et même Hermione, avec son intelligence éclatante, aveuglante, insolente.

Oui. Pour une fois, que les autres le regardent, lui. L'admirent et respectent, comme une personne à part entière, et plus comme « le frère de » ou « l'ami de ».

Mais Ron est lucide. Il ne se sent ni particulièrement beau, encore moins intelligent.

Le seul éclat qui vient de lui-même est celui de ses cheveux.

_(N/A : Oui, je sais, je suis méchante avec Ron, je n'ai aucun grief contre lui, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'à ce stade de l'histoire d'HP, il soit super heureux de sa vie !)_

Son seul talent : avoir réussi à arrêter les souffles lors du dernier match de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, il ne sait toujours pas comment il a fait !

Mais cela lui convient. Car même pour tout l'or, pour toute la gloire du monde, il ne voudrait affronter la solitude et la souffrance de son camarade.

Le prix est trop lourd.

Ron trempe à nouveau sa plume dans l'encre bleue.

_« Comment te sens-tu ?... »_

La réponse, il la connaît d'avance.

Harry souffre, son parrain s'en est allé, et plus rien n'a de valeur à ses yeux.

Ou, si, peut etre. L'unique chose, la pensée qui seule, envahit l'esprit et le corps tout entier du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais.

**Tuer** celui qui a fait de lui « le survivant ».

**Faire brûler** celui qui a fait de sa vie un enfer,

**Jeter dans la poussière** celui qui, de quelques jets d'étincelles vertes, a rayé toute chance pour Harry de vivre auprès de ceux qu'il aime.

**Détruire** celui qui a détruit sa vie. Voldemort.

Au-delà de ça, plus rien n'existe.

Ron n'est que trop conscient de cela. Harry, dans sa souffrance et sa soif de vengeance, n'a plus d'amis. Son cœur n'est plus capable d'amitié, pour l'instant…

Mais le rouquin espère que Hermione et lui, en faisant face, en éclaboussant le survivant de leur propre amitié, pourront faire renaître ce sentiment en lui.

_« On pense fort à toi, ici… »_

Oui, c'est vrai. Tout le monde pense à Harry, au Terrier.

Beaucoup, même…Un peu trop, ose penser Ron.

Quand un courrier arrive pour lui, sa mère se précipite.

Quand un de ses frères rentre pour une visite éclair, il court vers son frère.

Quand un ami de la famille, un membre de l'ordre, même Hermione, au grand dam de Ron, pénètre dans cette maison, tous ont la même question à la bouche :

« As-tu des nouvelles de Harry ? »

Et lui, il a envie de leur crier :

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Qui me demande comment je vais ?

Après tout, Ron aussi a vécu la mort de Sirius. Tout comme Harry, il l'a vu passé en deça du voile.

Lui aussi aimait ce héros au lustre terni, cet être solitaire malgré lui.

Sa disparition a été un choc. Brutal, injuste.

Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Si il en avait le courage, Ron leur dirais aussi :

- Pourquoi en saurais-je plus que vous ? Comment aurais-je des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami, quand celui-ci ne répond à aucune de mes lettres ?

En réalité, Ron se sent trahi. Son meilleur ami l'a oublié, renié.

Oh, le rouquin sait bien que Harry souffre, qu'il est terriblement malheureux de la perte de son parrain.

Mais ne voit-il pas qu'il n'est pas seul ? Harry a fermé les yeux, bouché ses oreilles et reste muet.

Ron ne comprend pas le silence de son ami. Sirius est parti, mais moi, je suis la !

Mais aussitôt, Ron a honte. Désormais, il peut ajouter un défaut à sa liste déjà longue.

« Je suis un égoïste, rien qu'un égoïste. » pense t-il.

Pour se racheter, il reprend sa plume, la trempe dans l'encre à nouveau.

_« Cher Harry… »_

Ca y est ! Ouf, j'ai eu un mal de chien (pardon Sirius !!) à l'écrire.

Je voulais écrire sur les réactions de Ron, mais c'est difficile !

Je l'aime bien, ce perso, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'inspire pas !

Enfin ! J'espère que ce one shot n'est pas trop décevant, quand même !

**Prochainement, ce sera le tour de notre cher professeur de potions !**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot, ça m'aiderait à me motiver pour la suite ! **

**Bisou à tous !!**


	4. Mon meilleur ennemi

Kikou !

Toujours dans la même veine, voici un autre one shot, qui met en scène le professeur préféré des élèves de Poudlard, j'ai nommé le très célèbre Severus Rogue !

Oui, bon, Ok, ce n'est peu etre pas le préféré, mais c'est celui qui inspire le plus les fanfiqueurs ! ( Ca se dit, ça ?)

Par contre, je suis désolé, les réponses aux reviews viendront au prochain chapitre, mais déjà, merci pour vos encouragements !

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JK (Si vous pouvez faire plus court, dites le moi !)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Mon meilleur ennemi**

L'année scolaire est presque finie. Quelques élèves furètent encore dans les couloirs, mais la majorité se dore au soleil, dans le parc du château.

Des pas résonnent sur le carrelage. Reconnaissant ce son familier, deux Poufsouffle s'enfuient en courant, loin de la menace.

Une ombre se détache dans la lumière de la fin du jour. Dans un ample mouvement de sa robe noire, le professeur Rogue s'avance.

Encore quelques pas. Il y est. Sa forteresse, son bureau.

Loin du tumulte agaçant des adolescents piaillant comme les jeunes moineaux insouciants qu'ils sont encore.

- Comme ce temps est loin, soupire t-il. D'ailleurs, a-t-il déjà connu cela ?

Non. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il a toujours été cet être froid, distant, les épaules voûtées par le poids de la culpabilité.

Dans les ténèbres apaisantes, seule une meurtrière laisse entrer le jour.

Le trait de lumière est vif. L'éclat s'est concentré en ce mince éclair, inondant de sa clarté impertinente la pierre froide du sol.

Le maître des potions, guidé par la ligne d'or, marche jusqu'à la fenêtre exiguë, et y jette un œil. L'angle de vue est limité, mais qu'importe.

Ce qu'il y voit l'effraie, et le contente à la fois.

Un jeune homme est assis, à l'écart des autres, sous le feuillage mélancolique d'un saule pleureur. Son visage, de profil, est grave, bien trop grave pour son age. D'un geste las, il retire ses lunettes rondes pour mieux écraser une larme.

Rapidement, Rogue s'éloigne, et se laisse lourdement tomber dans un des fauteuils couleur de feuille.

Il ferme les yeux, et ses pensées divaguent…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo******

« Ainsi, c'est donc vrai ? Tu es parti pour de bon, Black ?

Toi, pauvre imbécile, tu es enfin sorti de ta cachette ?

Quelle ironie, tout de même !

Tu voulais de l'action, tu en as eu, cette fois ci.

Ta mort fut à l'image de ta vie, Black.

Car toute ta vie durant, tu as trouvé le moyen de fuir.

A Poudlard d'abord. Jeune fou à la gueule d'ange, tu charmais tout le monde, tu les aveuglais de ta prestance, de ton charisme, pour mieux les abattre derrière !

Combien de fois ais je subi sans broncher tes blagues douteuses, tes coups de pieds dans le dos, Black ?

Combien de fois m'as-tu humilié gratuitement, pour le simple plaisir de me voir rabaissé aux yeux des autres ?

J'ai failli crever à cause de toi, insensible crétin ! Si ton acolyte, Potter, en bon prince qui me fait une faveur, ne m'avait pas averti de ta « farce », j'y aurais laissé ma peau, dévoré par ce monstre de loup garou.

Potter…Il m'a sauvé la vie...Toutes ses années, j'ai eu une dette envers lui, Black, et rien que cela méritait la haine que je te voue, Black.

La dette est épongée, mais la haine est restée.

Maintenant, tu es parti, pour de bon, j'espère.

Mais la haine est toujours la, ancrée au plus profond de moi…

Je te hais, Black !

Toi, qui te croyais plus beau, plus fort, plus intelligent.

Mais étions-nous si différent, finalement ? Etais-tu meilleur que moi ?

J'en doute, Black.

Regarde un peu où ta beauté, ton intelligence et ta force t'ont mené…Droit dans le mur !

Ou plutôt Derrière le voile, devrais-je dire.

Mais je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir de ta fin, Black.

Car je sais que toujours, tu me hanteras.

Deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs et aux racines troubles.

Deux adolescents nés dans des respectables familles de chiens enragés…Voilà ce que nous étions, Black.

Au final, nous fumes complémentaires. Alors que tu avais choisi la lumière, je fus l'ombre…Ton ombre, Black, c'est pour cela que je te dérangeais tant. Je représentais ton coté obscur. Celui que tu fuyais, mais qui te collait à la peau.

D'ailleurs, l'ombre t'a poursuivi… Toute ta vie, même dans la mort.

A Azkaban, tu as connu l'ombre pernicieuse des cachots. Mais tu t'en es sorti, je ne sais comment.

Tu aurais pu y rester, et y crever, Black, ça aurait fait mon affaire !

Au lieu de cela, j'ai du supporter à nouveau ta face arrogante et détestable.

Et tous t'ont à nouveau acclamés, acceptés, choyés. Ils t'ont même plaint.

Pauvre héros…pauvre innocent trahi par les siens, pauvre crétin, oui !

Ensuite, ce fut l'ombre poussiéreuse de tes souvenirs, dans le manoir de « la noble famille Black ».

Encore une fois, tu les as hypnotisés par ton charme encore éclatant.

Ce gamin, le fils de Potter, t'a sauté dans les bras, et t'a aimé comme un père, comme jamais on ne m'aimera, moi.

Mais, qu'as-tu fait pour lui, Black ?

En réalité, tu étais le plus malin de nous deux.

Sous tes airs de victime, tu les as berné. Gryffondor au cœur d'or et courageux, mon œil !

Où était ton cœur d'or quand tu voulais me jeter dans la gueule du loup garou ?

Où était ton courage quand tu te cachais en pleurnichant sur ton sort, à Grimmault Place ?

Car c'est bien cela, Black.

Toi, tu n'as cessé de te cacher. Tu as fui le danger, mais celui-ci nous rattrape toujours.

Je ne t'ai jamais détesté autant que durant cette longue année, mon ennemi.

Toi, tu ne bougeais pas, tu restais terré au QG de l'Ordre, et tous t'aimaient.

Moi, j'ai tout laissé, j'ai renié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et me suis agenouillé humblement aux pieds de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. J'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèse, et j'agis. Le danger est mon quotidien.

Mais personne ne m'aime. Sans cesse, je dois justifier ma sincérité.

Trouves tu ça juste, Black ?

Même ce pauvre petit crétin de Potter, qui couine comme un bébé, parce qu'il t'a perdu. Il me déteste, alors que je l'ai sauvé de nombreuse fois.

Je le sais bien pourtant…Je m'y suis résigné…Je paie mes erreurs passées au prix lourd. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrais je qu'il m'aime ? Il est de notoriété publique que je le haïe aussi !

Tu es mort, Black, tu es passé derrière le voile. Sans une trace, sans un cri.

Tu as fui, comme d'habitude Black.

Au moins, je ne serais plus jamais jaloux de toi, mon meilleur ennemi…

Car moi, je suis encore en vie.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox******

**Voili**** Voilou !!**

**Alors, vous trouvez ça comment ?**

**En tout cas, il est arrivé plus vite que d'habitude ! Pour la suite, je ne peux pas vous promettre que ce sera aussi rapide, j'ai « les enfants de la lune » à poursuivre !**

**Comment ils font,, les auteurs qui écrivent dix fics à la fois ? Moi, je m'en sors à peine avec ma fic et mes one shot !!**

**Les prochains seront Dumbledore et Pettigrow. Si vous avez des idées, dites le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de les faire !**

**Bisouuu**** !**


	5. Le vieil homme fatigué

Et c'est repartiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Déjà, je tenais à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2005, qu'elle vous apporte du bonheur à la pelle.

Je continue donc cette série, dans le rôle du fouilleur de crâne.

J'ai déjà fait Harry, Bellatrix, Ron, ce cher Severus, et Remus ( je l'avais écrit en premier et du coup, il est à part, le titre est : Celui qui reste).

Le choix s'amenuise ! Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me donner de bonnes idées.

Ici, l'honorable Albus Dumbledore entre dans l'arène. Voici ma version de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à la fin du tome 5, après le passage de Sirius derrière le voile (Vous remarquez, je ne dis pas « la mort de » , trop difficile !), et surtout après la scène que lui a fait Harry.

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JK. ( Que c'est soulant de devoir répéter ça…)

**RAR : **

**Le loup à la lune :** Coucou ! Merci d'avoir reviewé cette série, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça me touche d'autant plus que j'adore ce que tu fais. Au fait, J'ai vu que tu laissais quelques fics de coté pour mieux te consacrer à d'autre. Dis, je voudrais bien la suite de Deirdre, moi !! Sur ce, un gros bisou

**Narcotic** Un seul mot : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Lilly**** Margot **: Je te remercie pour ta super review. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais j'avoue qu'écrire ces one shots est ce que je préfère. Bisou et merci encore pour tes encouragements !

**Tatiana Black** : Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ! Comme tu me l'as conseillé, voici Dumby, le pauvre, je ne crois pas avoir été très sympa avec lui ! Et viendra après Pettigrow, tu as raison, c'est intéressant de s'y essayer è é ! Et après, Hermione, et Kreattur…Tu es pleine de bonnes idées ! Je t'embrasse, ma chère Tatou.

**Kloona**: Coucou toi ! Contente que le one shot sur Severus t'aie plu, j'avais la pression avec lui, c'est un gros morceau !! Mais ne pleure pas pour lui, va, il s'en remettra !Moi, je préfère pleurer pour ce pov'Sirius…Snif. Gros bisou, en espérant que tu aimeras autant la suite.

**Calimera**: Ahhhhh, une review de toi me fait bien plaisir ! Tu es une auteure tellement douée ! Une bonne fouilleuse de crâne, aussi ! C'est vrai que je lis beaucoup moins de fic, en ce moment, mais je vais m'y remettre sérieusement, à commencer par les tiennes ! C'est vrai que le dernier one shot sur Severus t'a touché ? Dans ce cas, c'est au delà de mes espérances ! Je t'avoue que ça m'avait fait un peu le même effet quand je l'ai relu. Je te fais de gros bisou et à la prochaine.

**Shadox** : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir aimé ce que j'ai fait, en espérant pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau perso. Et oui, Kreattur est une bonne idée ! Je vais le faire aussi, après Pettigrow et Hermione. Bisou !

**Dreamcatcher **: L'attente a été longue, je sais…Je ne préfere plus donner de date ou d'encart temps, maintenant, tellement j'update peu, en ce moment…Mea culpa. Mais je préfere m'abstenir d'écrire quand je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça, pour que ça reste un plaisir. En plus, bien que je ne m'auto congratule pas, les écrits y perdraient en qualité…Bref, tu imagines ce que ça donnerait ! Sur ce, bisou. (Et contente que tu ne trouve pas ça « dégoulinant).

**L'ange de la lune** : Coucou ! Je vais rougir si tu continues tes compliments, oulah ! Ca va pas etre beau à voir !! Malfoy ?? Lequel veux tu, le père ou le fils ? J'avoue que le père serait une bonne idée aussi, à creuser, donc ! Bisou !

**Abbygaelle** : Salut toi ! Non, pas d'études de Psycho…Tu veux me tuer, ou quoi ! Non, pour moi, ça a été des études en biologie et environnement. Rien à voir avec la psycho, donc ! Je t'embrasse. Et merci pour ton joli compliment !

* * *

**Le vieil homme fatigué**

Un vieil homme à la barbe blanche était assis sur son vieux fauteuil.

Les années ne l'avaient pas épargné, chaque ride racontait son histoire, tel l'écorce d'un chêne centenaire. Les drames et les joies furent autant de larmes versées, autant de sourires esquissés.

Sa main à la peau parcheminée se leva et réajusta les petites lunettes en demi-lune sur les yeux qui voient tout.

Cet homme avait l'air si vieux soudain ! L'habituelle pétillance du directeur de Poudlard était allé voir ailleurs ce matin. Dumbledore laissait pleurer son cœur, bien qu'aucune larme ne venait troubler les beaux yeux couleur azur.

Toujours conserver les apparences, c'était son devoir. Il était l'Atlas du monde magique. Quand on est fort, quand on est puissant, quand autant de personnes comptent sur vous, on ne peut pas faillir. La moindre erreur se paye au prix fort.

E.R.R.E.U.R. Mot compte double.

Dans le combat au ministère, deux victimes, peut-être même plus. Quand Sirius tomba, Harry s'effondra. Quand à Remus, il devait faire le deuil de son meilleur ami une deuxième fois.

Le soleil inondant le bureau réchauffait le dos endolori du directeur.

Voici sa digression . . . Le cœur trop bon du directeur avait faussé les calculs de sa raison. Il avait laissé la chaleur envahir ses relations avec le survivant.

En voulant protéger le trop jeune Harry de sa terrible destinée, Dumbledore s'était égaré de sa tâche. Il a commis le crime d'aimer ce garçon, et voulait veiller de loin sur lui, comme un grand père bienveillant, empêchant quiconque viendrait perturber la vie d'adolescent auquel il avait droit.

Mais Dumbledore aurait du rester dans son rôle de directeur. Pas de place pour l'attachement dans la guerre qui débutait. Il devait devenir stratège. Or, qu'est la stratégie, sinon des pions sur un échiquier ?

Lui devait être juste au dessus, la main agissant pour le bien de tous. Il ne faisait pas parti du jeu, il ETAIT le jeu.

Au fond, il n'était qu'un vieil homme fatigué. Le vieux fou, comme l'appelait les autres. Oui, c'était bien le dénominatif qui lui convenait. Il avait été fou de cacher tant d'années la vérité à Harry.

Dumbledore avait voulu garder le fardeau sur ses propres épaules, pour ne pas en charger celles d'un adolescent. Et à force, il s' y été habitué.

Hélas, le vieil homme, par son bon cœur, n'avait pas eu la force d'annoncer cette ignominie à Harry.

Vivre et tuer, ou mourir et laisser le monde magique se faire dominer par un monstre.

A quinze ans, sa vie ne faisait que commencer…Et par une sombre prophétie, Dumbledore lui avait enlevé tout espoir de vivre un jour « normalement ».

Etre un assassin, ou périr jeune. Voilà le sort réservé au survivant. Quel titre ignoble, d'ailleurs ! Harry n'était qu'un orphelin, un jeune homme à qui la vie se refusait.

Désormais, Harry savait, et Dumbledore ne se sentait pas mieux. Bien au contraire. Il était trop tard. Son erreur avait tué un homme.

La culpabilité le rongeait, ce matin la. Car c'était lui le véritable responsable de la mort de Sirius. Il n'avait pas su comprendre le lien très fort qui l'unissait à son filleul. Black l'avait lui-même dit : Il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaille de mourir. Et la principale préoccupation de Sirius, c'était Harry. Et vice versa.

Harry voyait en Sirius l'être unique, le parent qui lui avait tant manqué, le père, le frère et le meilleur ami. Et ça, lui, le vieil homme seul, ne l'avait pas compris.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas su voir…tant de choses.

Désormais, les autres savaient que lui, Dumbledore, n'était pas infaillible. Certes, il était le sorcier le plus puissant. Certes, il avait déjà sauvé la vie de nombreux sorciers.

Mais cette fois-ci, le destin avait destiné un autre héros. Un jeune garçon de bientôt seize ans.

Comment garder foi au destin, après cette prophétie ?

Dumbledore aurait voulu pouvoir changer le cours des choses. Et prendre la place de Harry dans le combat qui, immanquablement, l'opposerait à Voldemort.

C'était ainsi. Ce sera Harry le champion du monde magique. Dumbledore devra agir tel Merlin guidant les pas du roi Arthur.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était soutenir le jeune homme. L'aider à avoir foi en la vie, en l'espoir, lui donner les armes qui assureront sa victoire. En aura-il le pouvoir ?

La tache était immense, tant Harry avait été détruit par la perte de Sirius.

Pour tous, il incarnait le sorcier le plus puissant, leur ange gardien. Tant de gens comptaient sur sa force !

Mais il n'était qu'un vieil homme fatigué...

**Voilà pour Dumbledore. Alors, votre verdict ?? Dites moi si vous avez aimé, ou non.**

**J'arrive bientôt avec Peter Pettigrow, ce sale petit rat…( Hum hum, je me laisse emporter)**

**BISOU !**


	6. Face aux étoiles

**Comme promis, voici le One shot sur Peter. J'avoue que ça m'a bien plu de l'écrire, ce One shot. Il peut vous paraître un peu pèle mêle, mais c'est fait exprès, considérant le caractère du sale rat. Et puis, je sais aussi d'avance que ça va vous sembler extrêmement bizarre, le ton de ce one shot, mélange de cri d'amour, de haine et d'envie de vivre…Mais ça représente à mon avis ce qu'est Peter. Rien, et tout à la fois. Et puis ses pensées rassemblent aussi la mort de James et Lily, parce que pour lui, tout commence là. Sur ce, bonne lecture…( J'ai un peu peur de vos commentaires, la !) Enfin, vous jugerez ! **

**Face aux étoiles.**

Peter Pettigrow 

Je suis un lâche. Je serais éternellement un lâche. Même pas capable d'etre là quand ceux que j'appelais mes amis meurent par ma faute.

Certes, j'ai choisi mon camp. Celui du plus fort.

Toujours il me faut la force des autres pour supporter ma propre faiblesse.

Ais-je eu le choix ? Non, parce que moi, je voulais vivre. Les autres m'importe peu, puisque je n'ai jamais compté pour eux.

Ma vie en échange de la leur. Si j'avais pu éviter cela, je l'aurais fait. Mais mon existence, aussi minable et dérisoire soit-elle, est la plus importante à mes yeux.

Et puisque le maître a décidé de leur mort, je l'ai aidé.

Finalement, oui, j'avais le choix. Rester l'ombre qui valorisaient ces grands seigneurs de pacotille, ces hommes qui se disaient mes amis mais qui se moquaient sans cesse de moi ou servir Celui-Qui-Devait-être-Le-Maitre-Absolu.

Pauvre petit Peter, si petit, si grassouillet, si moche, si pauvre d'esprit. Comment aurais-je pu faire le poids face aux plus brillants, aux plus éclatants des hommes ?

James, tout d'abord. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a destiné mon choix de me diriger vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

Lui, je voulais sa mort. Si il savait à quel point je crevais de jalousie ! Il avait tout. C'était vraiment trop injuste. A sa naissance, une bonne fée avait du se pencher sur son berceau. Moi, j'avais du avoir droit à la fée Carabosse.

Lui, si beau. Toutes les filles le dévoraient des yeux.

Lui si agile. Le capitaine de Quidditch, tellement gracile sur son balai qu'il semblait défier les lois de l'apesanteur.

Lui, si intelligent. Travaillant à peine, chahutant pendant les cours, il obtenait comme par miracle les plus fortes notes, et faisait oublier son indiscipline aux professeurs d'un seul sourire.

Lui, trop parfait ! Quelle injustice.

Oh, moi aussi j'avoue etre tombé sous son charme. J'ai mis du temps à ouvrir les yeux, et voir à quel point j'étais insignifiant face à Lui.

Mais, comme on dit, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et je l'ai franchi avec une féroce joie. Enfin, c'est moi qui ai décidé.

Seul, je l'ai trahi. Naïf roi, tellement sur de ma loyauté. Alors que la rumeur s'était ébruitée qu'un traître circulait parmi les amis des Potter, Sirius et Remus se regardaient en chien de faïence, l'un mesurant la loyauté de l'autre.

Ils ont eu tort de me sous estimer. En fait, ils ne m'estimaient pas du tout. Avais-je vraiment leur amitié, ou n'étais-je qu'à leur yeux un faire valoir ?

Comme dans les publicités moldues où on montre le laid avant d'y opposer le beau, pour démontrer à quel point celui-la est meilleur.

Oui, face à James et Sirius, même Remus, je n'étais qu'une éphémère flamme de bougie face aux étoiles.

J'ai voulu sa mort, et il est mort. Je pensais pouvoir exister si lui n'était plus. Mais une fois de plus, il m'a battu. Son fils a survécu. Une copie quasi parfaite, quelle horreur !

Et toutes ses années, dans ma vilaine peau de rat, j'avais son visage en face de moi, et tu me hantais, James, à travers lui.

Mais la mort qui me hante le plus est celle de Lily. La douce Lily, la seule qui parlait avec moi sans se moquer de ma pauvre conversation. Celle qui me souriait vraiment, qui me consolait de mes peines et était heureuse de mes joies.

La belle Lily, je l'ai aimé. J'ai toujours su qu'une fille pareille n'était pas pour moi. Mais son amitié me contentait.

J'avais mis une condition à ma trahison. En échange du secret du lieu où vivaient les Potter, Lily devait survivre.

Mais le seigneur a du la tuer. Toi, pauvre Lily, pardonne moi ta mort.

Ridicule, je suis d'un ridicule ! Comment pourrait elle m'excuser de l'avoir trahi, et d'avoir contribuer ainsi à sa mort et à celle de son époux bien-aimé ?

Ensuite, tout a été bien trop vite.

Celui que je pensais indestructible s'est fait avoir par un gamin de un an. Quelle dérision !

Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas retourner prés des fidèles mangemorts. Eux m'auraient tué à leur tour, me jugeant coupable de la perte de leur Maître.

Je t'ai tellement haï, James, d'avoir une nouvelle fois brisé mes plans pour exister. TON fils a détruit MON maître…Et la gloire a laquelle j'aspirais tant s'est envolée en fumée.

Ainsi, tu m'as condamné à la fuite.

Mais quitte à fuir, autant le faire en beauté.

Il y en avait un à qui j'en voulais presque autant que toi. Ce fou de Sirius.

A deux, vous vous complétiez, vous n'aviez pas besoin des autres. Même Remus était de trop.

Le garçon le plus séduisant de Poudlard. Celui qui avait dans son lit toutes les filles auxquelles je rêvais. Au début, je trouvais formidable d'etre l'ami de tels êtres, si exceptionnels. Je pensais qu'un peu de leur lustre rejaillirait sur moi. Mais ce fut le contraire. Ils m'éclipsaient.

Sirius avait un grand défaut. Il ne savait pas regarder. Ainsi, il n'a pas vu l'admiration que je lui vouais se muer au fil du temps en haine.

Lui, le héros, fils et frère de mages noirs qui avait seul choisi le camp des bons. Je lui devais bien un au revoir magistral.

Ainsi, chargé de la colère de m'etre fait avoir par James, et de la rancœur accumulé envers cet « ami », j'ai enfin eu l'extrême bonheur de voir la surprise et la peur dans ses trop beaux yeux gris.

Je l'ai eu, il fut ma vraie victime, ma seule vraie victime. Face à face, je lui montré qu'il avait eu tort de sous estimer le brave Peter.

Pour lui, Azkaban à vie.

Ah ! Il ne faisait pas le fier, quand je hurlais qu'il était coupable. Mais même là, à ce moment, il a osé rire. Il n'aurait pas du, ça m'a énervé…

Donc, j'ai mis en scène ma propre mort, me coupant un doigt, et pour faire exploser ma haine contre lui et James, ai tué douze moldus en un coup.

Et je me suis offert LA vie. Certes, la vie d'un rat, mais la vie quand même.

Quand j'ai appris, après douze ans pénards, que tu t'étais échappé, j'avoue avoir eu très peur. Tu étais le seul à savoir ton innocence et ma culpabilité. Et tu pouvais tout gâcher. Tout le monde me croyait mort en héros, et toi tu allais oser tout gâcher.

Et je ne doutais pas un seul instant que tu cherches alors à me retrouver, et que ta colère me serait fatale.

Si ce crétin de Potter miniature n'avait pas été si magnanime, je serais mort, pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. Mais non, il a décidé, et toi tu as obéi comme si James étais de nouveau devant toi.

Ah ! J'ai oublié de dire merci à Remus. Merci d'être loup garou. C'est toi qui m'as réellement sauvé, en me permettant de fuir. Plus personne ne s'occupait du rat, quand le loup garou était si proche.

Mon pauvre Remus. Certes, tu ne valais pas mieux que les deux autres. Toi aussi tu étais trop brillant, trop beau, trop intelligent. Mais au moins tu avais la décence de te faire discret. Tu me diras, tu n'avais pas le choix, monstre que tu es !

Mon pauvre Remus. J'ai fui par ta faute. Encore un poids pour ton esprit déjà torturé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu réfléchissais beaucoup trop, Lunard, et je me demande comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie. Tu es le dernier sur ma liste, fais attention…

Oui, le dernier, car Sirius est enfin mort. Je n'étais pas là, mais j'ai entendu cette Bellatrix le dire au Maître.

Je devrais en être si heureux !

Vous tous partis, mes amis, peut-être pourrais-je arrêter de me cacher ? Et vivre ? Et on me verrait alors, puisque votre lumière n'aveuglerait plus les yeux des autres.

Mais non. Je n'arrive même plus à avoir une pensée heureuse. Vos morts me hantent…Peut-être me reste t'il une trace du petit garçon admiratif que je fus ?

J'entends vos rires quand je m'endors. Je vois un cerf, un chien et un loup dès que la pleine lune est là. Je vous vois, et vous me manquez.

Ma victoire a un goût amer, finalement. Pour gagner une vie, je crois que j'en ai sacrifié trop d'autres. Certes, je n'étais pas comme vous, James, Sirius. Mais étais-je si malheureux que ça, quand j'y réfléchis ?

Oh, mes amis ! Pourquoi m'avoir laissé devenir le traître ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas perçu la haine qui grandissait en moi, comme une ronce m'enserrant le cœur ? JE VOUS AIME !

Mais bref…J'ai ce que je voulais, finalement…je suis vivant, et pas vous.

**Voila ! S'il vous plait, laissez moi un mot, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**BISOU !**

**Moonytoon**


End file.
